


Pesadillas (Fictober 2019 - Día 26)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [26]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Las pesadillas continuaban y Minghao cada vez se volvía más taciturno. Le costaba seguir el ritmo en el trabajo, se perdía en las conversaciones y estaba perdiendo su fuerza habitual. Él sonreía, les decía que todo estaba bien, pero no era cierto. No quería preocuparles ni permitir que estuviesen pendiente de él más de la cuenta. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notase la falta de sueño o el miedo que sentía a la hora de meterse en la cama, pero era inútil. Mingyu lo conocía demasiado bien como para no fijarse en sus ojeras, en la forma en la que caminaba o en los gritos que le despertaban en mitad de la noche. Había tratado de llevarle a un médico, de hacerle ver a un especialista. Esperaba que pusieran remedio a esos terribles sueños que no le dejaban dormir. Cuando no consiguieron hacerlo, cuando ni las pastillas le ayudaban, el periodista no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la única persona que podría ayudarle: Jeonghan.#Fictober2019: Día 26. Hot





	Pesadillas (Fictober 2019 - Día 26)

Las pesadillas continuaban y Minghao cada vez se volvía más taciturno. Le costaba seguir el ritmo en el trabajo, se perdía en las conversaciones y estaba perdiendo su fuerza habitual. Él sonreía, les decía que todo estaba bien, pero no era cierto. No quería preocuparles ni permitir que estuviesen pendiente de él más de la cuenta. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notase la falta de sueño o el miedo que sentía a la hora de meterse en la cama, pero era inútil. Mingyu lo conocía demasiado bien como para no fijarse en sus ojeras, en la forma en la que caminaba o en los gritos que le despertaban en mitad de la noche. Había tratado de llevarle a un médico, de hacerle ver a un especialista. Esperaba que pusieran remedio a esos terribles sueños que no le dejaban dormir. Cuando no consiguieron hacerlo, cuando ni las pastillas le ayudaban, el periodista no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la única persona que podría ayudarle: Jeonghan.

La primera vez que lo comentaron parecía estar de acuerdo, pero de la noche a la mañana se negó a que lo hablaran. No quería preocupar a nadie más, solo ellos podían saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo y porque vivían en la misma casa. Entendía su punto de vista, él hubiese hecho lo mismo en su situación, pero no podía dejarle sufrir más tiempo. Por eso a escondidas, sabiendo que iba en contra de los deseos de su amigo, condujo hasta la mansión abandonada. El hechicero le esperaba apoyado en el muro exterior, su expresión ensombrecida por la preocupación.

— Mingyu, te he estado esperando —Comentó mientras se estiraba y se acercaba hasta él—. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías. Minghao cree que nos está engañando y quizás lo hago con los demás, pero Joshua, Seungcheol y yo somos demasiado viejos —Suspiró y por primera vez, el periodista fue consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que su amigo debía haber vivido—. Entra conmigo, será mejor que lo hablemos en privado.

Comenzó a andar sin esperarle por el jardín lleno de maleza. Conforme caminaba, todo a su alrededor cambió y regresó al esplendor que una mansión como aquella debería tener. El hechizo que la mantenía oculta de los intrusos se desvaneció, una prueba de que Mingyu era bienvenido. La primera vez que fue testigo de aquel cambio, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero fue capaz de superarlo sin quedar en ridículo ante el resto.

— No creo que sea capaz de engañar a nadie —Dijo con la voz cansada—. Hasta Soonyoung, que lo puede ver menos, me preguntó por él. No duerme, Jeonghan, y estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo extraño en todo esto —Entró por la majestuosa puerta de madera y siguió al hechicero a través de una serie de puertas hasta llegar a la sala que usaban para reunirse al calor de la chimenea.

— Comencemos por el principio —Se sentó y, cuando Mingyu se acomodó, hizo un movimiento con su mano y dos tazas de café aparecieron sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué impide que duerma?

— Una pesadilla, siempre es la misma y es incapaz de salir de ella. Los médicos le dieron somníferos, pero no sirven. Creo que no es normal, que puede ser producto de algo sobrenatural —Jeonghan frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba paciente a que terminase de explicar la situación—. Sueña que lo queman vivo. Un pueblo entero lo prende en la hoguera mientras grita que la bruja muera. Siempre busca a una persona, alguien importante para él, el único que no quiere que muera. Intenta escapar, pero se siente tan traicionado que es incapaz de hacerlo. Él dice que siente el calor, que es como si realmente estuviese allí y el fuego lo estuviera devorando. Le duele, mucho. —La expresión del hechicero no auguraba nada bueno. Había palidecido y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza la taza.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? Las pastillas no son lo único que te hacen pensar que puede ser algo sobrenatural ¿Qué pasa?

— No puedo tocarlo para despertarle —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y ocultó la cara entre sus manos—. Está caliente, demasiado, pero no es fiebre. Empiezo a pensar que es como si realmente lo quemasen —Suspiró con frustración—. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero no puedo seguir viéndole así.

Jeonghan se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la chimenea, observando las llamas con seriedad. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, en otra época. Volvía a estar en la plaza del pueblo, observando como el padre de Seungcheol prendía la pira y comenzaba su caza de brujas. Sus recuerdos habían regresado junto el dolor que sintió al no poder hacer nada por su maestra, a la impotencia que sintió cuando comprendió que maldecir a Jun no le traería ningún alivio.

— Jeonghan, creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer —Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Cuando giró el rostro, Chanyeol sonreía apoyando el brazo en el marco de la puerta—. Perdonad la intromisión, no era mi intención escuchar a escondidas —Se acercó a Mingyu y le tendió la mano—. Park Chanyeol, un placer —Ante el rostro lleno de curiosidad de su amigo, su invitado rio—. Siento decepcionarte, pero soy tan humano como tú.

— Kim Mingyu, mucho gusto —Aceptó su saludo y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? —Preguntó, mirando de uno a otro. Necesitaba respuestas, quería que todo regresase a la normalidad.

— ¿Crees en las reencarnaciones? —Inquirió el recién llegado. El hombre le miró con una ceja levantada como si dijese: _«Soy amigo de un brujo, ¿Cómo no voy a creer?»_—. Pues tu amigo es la reencarnación de una bruja a la que quemaron… —Un gato negro entró en la habitación, frotándose contra la pierna de Jeonghan y saltando a la mesa sin preocupación alguna—. Mira por donde, que oportuno, nuestro minino quiere enterarse de esto —Dejó escapar una carcajada que reverberó en la habitación de altos techos—. Es la hora del cuento ¿Haces los honores, Jeonghan?

Para cuando acabaron de contarle la historia, Mingyu comprendió por qué los sueños se habían vuelto más frecuentes. La maldición que acompañaba a aquel extraño gato negro había desencadenado las pesadillas de su amigo. Era la señal de que había llegado la hora de perdonar al hombre que entregó al amor de su vida durante una caza de brujas. Acordaron que la solución era reunirlos, aunque el periodista no terminaba de fiarse y decidió vigilar de cerca al traidor. Le prepararían una cita sin que ninguno de los dos supiese que el plan había sido juntarlos desde un principio. Minghao iría a conocer a un amigo soltero que no conocía y Jun aparecería allí para cenar con Chanyeol que le dejaría plantado en el último momento. Llegado el momento, Jeonghan haría su magia y conseguiría que se sentasen juntos.

En aquel momento, Mingyu pensó que era una idea descabellada y que la maldición era una completa locura. Años después, viéndoles jugar con sus hijos y mirarse como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, supo que tomó la decisión correcta. 


End file.
